


Пряди

by pinasolod



Category: Rapunzel - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinasolod/pseuds/pinasolod
Summary: Готель не украла Рапунцель.





	Пряди

Рапунцель переплетает волосы в косу, старательно пряча несколько обрезанных тёмных прядей под причёску, надевает диадему. Шуршит подолом нового платья по полу, улыбается родителям непринуждённо и выходит на балкон. Народ ликует и беснуется где-то внизу, а Рапунцель едва сдерживает дрожащие от улыбки губы. Кладёт руки на перила балкона и говорит заранее написанную кем-то речь, стараясь прибавить побольше красок. Вот так. Родителям понравится.

Ночью Рапунцель с ожесточением отрезает прядь золотистых волос, отбрасывает её, словно ядовитую змею, и садится в углу, кусая губы. Ноша принцессы слишком тяжела для четырнадцатилетней девочки. Рапунцель вдыхает-выдыхает, стараясь сдержать слёзы: вдруг кто застанет. Её жизнь постоянно на виду, ведь Рапунцель имеет волшебные волосы. Каждый день к ней приходят люди, и она поет до хрипа, до срыва голоса, но всегда стараясь очень тихо. Народ доволен, а Рапунцель поворачивается к счастливым родителям, не замечающим, как она устаёт.

Очередная ложь даётся легко, и Рапунцель ненадолго сбегает в лес, находит дупло, вмещающее худое тельце, и спит там до вечера, а после этого почти незаметно возвращается в замок. Её волосы, спутавшиеся, грязные, служанки расчёсывают, моют, причитают над Рапунцель, а она молча слушает. А потом — кричит. Просто кричит, без смысла. Служанки в недоумении замирают, потом зовут врача, кружат над ней. Приходят родители, ещё какие-то люди. Рапунцель плачет, бьётся в истерике, катается по кровати.

На следующий день она как ни в чём не бывало поёт для больного мальчика, трясущимися руками кладя волосы на него. Тёмных прядей становится чуть больше. С тех пор нож или режущий предмет в комнате найти невозможно. Родители мечтательно рассказывают Рапунцель, как она хорошо будет править королевством, смеются и шутят. Рапунцель не говорит ни слова.

Ночью Рапунцель разбивает зеркало в комнате. Оно осыпается осколками, а Рапунцель отбрасывает пуф и падает на колени, хаотично ища большой осколок. Окровавленными руками хватает волосы, режет быстро и не задумываясь, а в коридоре уже слышатся шаги. Она отрезает, отрезает и швыряет волосы по комнате. Рапунцель проводит руками по обстриженной голове и нервно вздыхает.

Дверь открывается.


End file.
